the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Helman
"You know, once we kill all of you Blues, I bet we're gonna get a hefty raise. Maybe a few million... maybe a billion? Who knows? We'll be fucking heroes after this. I can see the headlines now. 'Brave band of mercenaries kill the goddess'." ''- Helman, to Magnus '''Helman' was the leader of the Corpus Diaboli, and an expert demolitionist. Bound to the demon symbiote Wrath, Helman specialized in explosives of all kinds, mainly using a rotary grenade launcher. After playing on Jasper's side for most of the mercenary group's existence, and causing untold amounts of death in the process, Helman was finally put down by Magnus during the Sapphiria/Rubidia War's climax. Biography Formation of the Diaboli The creation of the Corpus Diaboli was long thought to be some crazed idea concocted from a mad man. Seven members, seven pacts with a demon to receive untold amounts of power; on paper, it seemed like a crazy idea. Put into practice, it was even worse. Helman spearheaded the creation of the mercenary group, putting himself through a grueling and agonizing trial that eventually bonded him to the demon spirit of Wrath. Forming a symbiotic relationship, Helman found that many of his abilities had become heightened due to the bond. Through the same process, Helman began a rigorous recruitment drive that saw him hiring six other members. Soon, they became feared as a lethal and elite fighting force who would do any job for the right price. Pre-War Before the start of the war, Helman was involved in a bit of espionage in Sapphiria's north. Along with Bull and Joker, Helman was tasked with infiltrating a secret underground military bunker beneath the remote forest village of Towsun. While one of Jasper's other assets ran interference above ground, Helman and his crew managed to infiltrate the base with little effort. Of course, they would meet resistance from the Northern Army. Though, the trained elite of the Corpus Diaboli proved to be more than enough to quickly squash any rebellion, allowing Helman and his crew to secure vital intelligence pertaining to troop movement and the like. Just like that, within only a short 30 minutes, they were out and gone in the wind. The Sapphirian Campaign: Siege of Versailles Helman didn't appear until after the city had been taken, appearing alongside Jasper as the two confronted Albus. As Jasper would make his demands to the Eastern Queen, Albus soon rebelled and severed Jasper's arm. In the following conflict, Helman assisted by killing off Albus' elite guard, and almost killing off the denizens of the palace, Eastern Queen included. Despite this, there were survivors but Albus was not among them. Jasper had slain the traitor god. Helman and Jasper left soon after, with Helman discovering that Primrose either had been killed, or had her mask stolen. He was nice enough to give the Eastern Queen a final, friendly correspondence, assuring that she would be next on the chopping block. The Sapphirian Campaign: Endgame Helman was present on the battlefield during the final battle of the Second Sapphiria/Rubidia War. Despite it being the climactic battle of the war, only Helman, Bull and Overwatch were present, with the rest of them notable absent. Helman commanded the Crimsonhead forces from afar, calling out mortar strikes and bombarding enemy positions. Helman would inevitably clash with Magnus as the Boyband took to the fight. Although Helman was incredibly skilled and managed to temporarily disarm Magnus, Magnus was able to gain the upper hand and yank the pins out of Helman's grenade belt. Helman was killed in the ensuing explosion. Appearance Helman Alike the rest of the members of the Corpus Diaboli, Helman wears full, black and beige military fatigues covered with various armored fixtures, like shinguards, elbow pads and knee pads. Various grenade belts cover and waist, filled with different grenade types for maximum explosions. Helman has different pouches around his belt as well, filled with necessary provisions and emergency equipment for tense situations. Like all members of his mercenary group, Helman wears their iconic mask; a porcelain face plate inscribed with a pentagram. Helman has a headset installed into his, to help muffle the loud noises that his explosions often produce. Wrath Wrath is the demon symbiote who had bonded with Helman; here, Wrath is presented as a four-armed, pale demon with glowing veins, presumably being the fire that courses through it. The demon has a large, horned skull for a face, with flames constantly being produced from underneath the jaw and eyes. There exists a single, flickering flame right between the demon's horns, levitating just a few inches off of the body. Personality Helman is a tried-and-true psychopath, with a love for explosions. The only thing he loves more than explosions is money, evident by his constant need to raise the payout on his contract. Helman seems to have very little regard for human life, lovingly using innocent civilians as target practice for his grenades. This lack of empathy seemed to extend to his teammates as well, as Helman wasn't known to be the best leader. Some would even come to question how Helman came to lead the Corpus Diaboli, though it may simply boil down to the fact that he was the only one crazy enough to think of making pacts with demons. Abilities Helman As a Cambion, Helman had heightened reflexes, allowing for expert marksmanship and accuracy. Helman was a tactical thinker to some extent, but his explosive temper and need for explosions often threw any plan out the window rather quickly. Helman's particular expertise revolved around explosives of various types; his primary weapon was a M32 rotary grenade launcher, complete with multiple grenade types and a remote detonator. On top of that, Helman utilizes various traditional grenades, including fragmentation, smoke, flashbang and gas grenades. Wrath As the demonic symbiote involved with Helman, Wrath is top of the chain among the symbiote demons. Sporting four arms, Wrath can easily slice through metal with the utmost precision and ferocity, all rolled into one dangerous package. Wrath can conjure fireballs of intense heat, which will melt through just about anything they come in contact with, and explode against whatever it can't burn through. Wrath is also capable of creating infernal portals, ripping a hole in space/time to allow instantaneous travel between long distance points. Relationships Jasper Jasper had acknowledged the skill that the Corpus Diaboli offered, and put great stock into their ability, despite them being mercenaries. To that extent, Helman was often seen accompanying Jasper personally, if not spearheading missions on his command. Like some, Helman was actually afraid of Jasper, due to the power he exuded. It took a lot of effort for Helman to even ask for more money in their contract, but he was turned down due to Jasper's impatience. Helman was loyal to an extent, but his true loyalty was always to money. Rose It isn't exactly clear what the extent of the relationship between Rose and Helman was, as Rose was often on extended reconnaissance missions and rarely spoke to the other agents. It's to this reason that their relationship might have even been strained, purely on the basis that Rose didn't like being around the others. If anything, witnessing Helman murder their own allies in cold blood might have tipped Rose off the edge.Category:Characters Category:Native Category:Deceased